A Shinobi Christmas
by Evee9109
Summary: Read to find out what its about. Its a SasuSaku oneshot.Please Read and review! Should I write asequel to this fanfic?


**A ****S****h****i****n****o****b****i**** C****h****r****i****s****t****m****a****s**

**Naruto: AHH!! KAKASHIi-SENSEI IS LATE AGAIN, AND ON CHRISTMAS EVE! Why is he late?! And why do we have to train on CHRISTMAS EVE!!?**

**Sakura: Calm down, Naruto, or you're going to blow an aneurysm.**

**Naruto: What's an anneruyism?**

**Sai: She means you're going to blow a gasket, to put it in simple terms for you.**

**Naruto: Oh! Why didn't you say that in the first place, Sakura?**

**Sakura: I'm a medic ninja, remember?**

**Naruto: Oh, yeah. (giggles sheepishly) Guess I forgot.**

**Suddenly Kakashi appears behind Naruto in a puff of smoke.**

**Kakashi: Hi, there Naruto.**

**Naruto: YOU'RE LATE AGAIN KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! AND YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR BEING FIVE STINKING HOURS LATE AND ON CHRISTMAS EVE!!!!!!**

**Kakashi: Well, as I was making my way over here I was attacked by evil snowmen armed with snowballs. I fought them off and almost lost but as you can see I am alive and well and the rest is history.**

**All four of his students stared at him with annoyed expressions. They all knew, well except Naruto, that this was another of his bogus excuses for his tardiness.**

**Naruto: I KNEW IT!!! SNOWMEN ARE EVIL!**

**Sakura: Oh please, Naruto, I can't belive you fell for another of Kakashi-sensei's ridiculously far-fetched excuses.**

**Sasuke: Naruto, you are such a loser.**

**Sai: I agree with you, Sasuke. **

**Naruto: Shut up, Sai and Sasuke. I am not a loser, and for calling me a loser I'm not gonna give you your Christmas presents.**

**Sai:(pretends to cry) Oh no, please don't do that. I'm begging.**

**Naruto:(Clueless about Sai's mockery of him) Buy me a bowl of ramen and I will think about it.**

**Sai: No, thanks. I'd rather not get any present from you.**

**Naruto: But, you were just begging about your present.**

**Sakura: He was teasing you, Naruto.**

**Kakashi: Are you done talking yet? I have a very important announcement to make.**

**Sakura: What is it Kakashi-sensei?**

**Kakashi: I'm gonna give you the day off tomorrow and let you go early today. I heard that the Hyuga's are having a Christmas party today. Which reminds me I've got some gifts for you.**

**Naruto: OOH, presents!**

**Kakashi gets out four gifts from his backpack and hands them each one. **

**Kakashi: Well open them, if you want to.**

**Naruto tears open the wrapping paper and removes his present from the box. It was a gift certificate for ramen from Ichiraku's stand worth 200 yen.**

**Naruto: Wow, thanks Kakashi-sensei. **

**Sakura and the other two boys open their gifts. Sakura got a new medical book. Sai recieved a new art set, and Sasuke got a new pouch for his ninja weapons.**

**Sakura: Thank you Kakashi-sensei. I really wanted this book.**

**Sai: Thanks for the art set.**

**Sasuke: Yeah, thanks.**

**Naruto: I got somethng for you guys too. **

**Naruto gave each a gift. He got Sai and Sasuke each a new shuriken and Sakura a wood carved ramen bowl.**

**Sakura: A ramen bowl? Thanks, Naruto. I guess.**

**Naruto: I got something for you too, Kakashi-sensei. I got it from Jiraiya. He wrapped it so I really don't know what it is.**

**Kakashi opens it and realizes that it is a new edition of the books he is always reading.**

**Kakashi: Thanks, Naruto.**

**They continue with the gift exchanging. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai all got Naruto more Ichiraku gift certificates. Naruto thought he was in heaven. **

**(Sakura got a medical book, a wood carved ramen bowl, a portrait of herself, and a beautiful jewelry set.**

**Naruto got four ramen gift certificates.**

**Sai got an art set, a shuriken, new paintbrushes, and a sword.**

**Sasuke got a ninja pouch, a shuriken, a portrait of himself, and a kunai with his initials engraved in it.**

**Kakashi got a new perverted book, a portrait of himself, a pair of shinobi gloves, and a sword.)**

**Kakashi: So, don't you have a party to go to. Enjoy your day off, but I want you four here bright and early the day after tomorrow.**

**Naruto: Yes, sensei.**

**Sakura: Merry Christmas, Kakashi-sensei.**

**Sasuke: See you later.**

**Sai: Bye.**

**The four run off towards the village, well technically Naruto ran while the others walked behind him. When they reach the village they go their separate ways and decide to meet up later by Ichiraku's to go to the party. Naruto quickly goes to his house and gets Hinata's present than heads off to Ichiraku's for some ramen. (He has gift certificates after all.) Meanwhile his other teammates take their time in preparing for the party. When they are done, they head off to Ichiraku's stand. They are not entirely surprised to find Naruto already there and using his gift certificates.**

**Sakura: Naruto, how long have you been here? Did you already use up all the certificates?**

**Naruto: No, not all of them. I still have one left. **

**Sakura: So, you already ate three month's worth of ramen. **

**Naruto: Yup. I didn't want them to expire. **

**Sakura: But, they don't expire until next year. You didn't have to use them up already.**

**Sai: You now how much Naruto eats, Sakura. You shouldn't be too surprised.**

**Sakura: Yeah, you're probably right, Sai. It really shouldn't surprise me that Naruto eats as much as a pig does, no offense there, Naruto.**

**Naruto: No offense taken, Sakura, do you want some ramen?**

**Sakura: No, thanks Naruto. I'm on a diet. **

**Naruto: Why? You're not fat. Sai and Sasuke on the other hand...**

**Sai: Hey! **

**Naruto: Shut up, fatty.**

**Sai: Take that back, loser.**

**Naruto: You're fat enough to be Choji's twin.**

**Sakura: Hey, Hey, enough of the fat jokes. Its Christmas Eve, so no fighting, okay. Apologize, Naruto.**

**Naruto: But, I don't want to.**

**Sakura gives Naruto the cold glare and Naruto sweats, suddenly very afraid.**

**Naruto: I'm sorry. There I said it!**

**Sasuke: Hurry up, so we an go. **

**At that precise moment their other friends arrive. **

**Ino: Hey, guys..Forehead Girl.**

**Sakura: What do you want, Ino-pig?**

**Ino: Are you guys heading to the party yet?**

**Sasuke: We were just going. We are only waiting for Naruto to finish stuffing himself with ramen.**

**Naruto: I'm done.**

**Kiba: Sai, guess who came to see you?**

**Sai: Who?**

**Temari: I did, Sai. What, aren't you happy to see me?**

**Sai: Of course I am.**

**Sasuke: Where is everyone else?**

**Shikamaru: They already went to the Hyuga estate.**

**Naruto: What time is it?**

**Kiba: Its half past six. **

**Akamaru: Woof!**

**Kiba: Let's go, Akamaru is bored. **

**The eight of them head off to the Hyuga estate. When they got there the went through the screen doors and to the living room where everything was set up for the party. Naruto and Kiba head off to the refreshment table. Ino and Temari go to talk to Tenten and Hinata and Sai and Shikamaru go and talk with the other guys leaving Sakura and Sasuke behind. Then, Ino turns to get Sakura's attention and looks up and realizes that Sasuke and Sakura were standing directly beneath the mistletoe.**

**Ino: Oh my gosh, everyone look whose standing under the mistletoe.**

**Everyone turns their attention to who Ino was looking at, even Sasuke and Sakura. Both realize that everyone was looking at them and slowly look up and see the mistletoe above their heads. They look down and slowly turn to look at each other. Sakura turns away, her cheeks were pink, matching her hair, in embarassment. Sasuke tries to reamin calm and in his "I really don't care about anything" facade.**

**Sakura: Oh no. Please don't do this to us.**

**Ino: Sakura, come on, it's tradition.**

**Tenten: Ino's absolutely right, Sakura. Its a tradition, and no one will get out of it.**

**Naruto, confused as usual, asks what's the big deal.**

**Naruto: What's going on? What's so intresting about someone being under the mistletoe?**

**Neji: Its tradition that whoever is standing directly under the mistletoe, has to kiss whoever is next to them.**

**Naruto: I still don't get it.**

**Temari: Neji meant that Sasuke and Sakura are standing beneath the mistletoe, so they have to kiss.**

**Naruto: Oh, I get it now. **

**Naruto laughs idiotically and points at Sasuke.**

**Naruto: Come on, Sasuke. You know you want to kiss Sakura. Pucker up!**

**Sakura: Shut up, Naruto!**

**Lee: Too bad, Sakura, you know its tradition. Just kiss him and get it over with. **

**Seeing as the had absolutely no choice in the matter, both Sasuke and Sakura take a deep breath and turn to face each other. Sakura stands on her tiptoes to reach Sasuke, who was a head taller than she was. Sasuke leans down and softly kisses Sakura on her lips and she kisses him back. The kiss lasts no more than a few seconds, but it was enough for them both to realize their true feelings for each other. They pull apart and stare at each other for a moment before separating from each other and going off to their friends. Ino had taken a picture with Hinata's camera and was showing it off to everyone. Sakura wasn't even payin attention to Ino. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about her kiss with Sasuke. Hinata realizes this and breaks her out of her reverie.**

**Hinata:(whispers) You still like him, don't you? You don't have to tell me anything.**

**Sakura:(whispers) Yes, I still like him. I thought it was just a childish crush, but I guess it wasn't. I really like Sasuke, more than just a friend, I guess. But don't tell this to anyone, please.**

**Hinata:(whispers) Don't worry, I won't say anything.**

**Little did both girls know is that Sasuke was right behind them and heard every word. He clears his throat and both girls turn in surprise. **

**Sakura: Sas...uke, where you listening to us?**

**Sasuke: No, I came to see if you wanted to dance, that's all?**

**Sakura: Sure, that sounds nice. **

**Sasuke outstretched his hand to Sakura and the two began to dance to the music. Hinata and Naruto joined their lead. Pretty soon everyone was on the dance floor, swaying to the beat of the music. Even little Akamaru was swirling around with Kiba. After a little, Sasuke leads Sakura away from the atmosphere of the party and into the tranquil night outside, by the huge pool in the back of the Hyuga estate. **

**Sakura: Why did you bring me here, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: I don't know. I guess just to get away from all the noise inside.**

**Sakura: It is getting quite noisy, huh?**

**Sasuke was silent. He was facing the pool and away from Sakura. Sakura was looking at him wondering if he was going to tell her something.**

**Sakura: I guess, I'm gonna go back inside. See you, later, I guess.**

**Just as Sakura was about to go, Sasuke stops her. He has one hand on her shoulder.**

**Sasuke: Wait, Sakura. Actually, I had another motive for bringing you out here? **

**Sakura: What is it Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: I wanted to ask you something? **

**Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's face, holding her gently.**

**Sasuke: Is it true what you told Hinata? Do you still love me? Even after everything, after I left you when we were twelve? After I tried to kill you numerous times? After I hurt you so much?**

**Sakura: Yes, Sasuke, I still love you even after all that. You must think I'm just another silly fan girl, but I can't help feeling this way for you. I thought I had gotten over these ridiculous feelings for you, but I was wrong. Everything that happened in the past only helped me in trying to forget, but the feelings are still there.**

**Sakura looked away but not completely since Sasuke was holding her. She could begin to feel the tears forming in her eyes. She wanted to run way from this spot yet it felt so right to be here with him, her only love. She knew in her subconcious that he probably didn't love her the way she loved him, and would always love him. She then felt a tear fall and she looked up at Sasuke, who was staring at her. Looking into her jade green eyes, he realizes that he loved her as much as she seemed to love him. Slowly, he lowers his lips to hers and kisses her once again, everso gently on her rosy lips. She is shocked at first, but slowly melts into the kiss. She closes her eyes and wraps her arms around his shoulders. They kiss each other with as much love as they possibly could. They seemed so wrapped up in the kiss that they never realized that Naruto was watching them and tells the others.**

**Naruto: Hey, everyone listen up. Guess who is outside making out by the pool?!**

**Shino: Who? We don't have time for your guessing games, Naruto.**

**Naruto: Its Sasuke and Sakura, and there is no mistletoe!!!**

**Ino: What? They are out there, kissing?! Is this some kind of prank, Naruto?**

**Naruto: No, seriously, they are out there.**

**Ino: This I gotta see.**

**Hinata: If they are out there, shouldn't we leave them alone and in privacy?**

**Tenten: Hinata is right.**

**Temari: Who cares? I want to see, cause I'm a little skeptical on Naruto's story.**

**So, they all head out to see if Naruto was telling the truth or if he was lying. Fortunately for them, Sasuke and Sakura were still kissing.**

**Ino:(whispers) Oh my gosh, Naruto was right.**

**Shikamaru:(whispers) What a drag. Why are we spying?**

**Neji:(whispers) Cause we are all curious. **

**Naruto:(whispers and laughs maliciously) Why don't we push them into the pool?**

**Kiba:(whispers) I like your thinking, Naruto.**

**Kiba and Naruto slowly creep away from the group and push Sakura and Sasuke into the pool. But, Sakura pulls both of them in while trying to stop from falling in the water.**

**Sakura: Hey, why did you push us into the water, Naruto?**

**Naruto: Cause we thought it would be fun.**

**Ino: Are you guys okay?**

**Kiba: We are just fine! Care to join us? The water is fine!**

**Lee: I don't think that's a good idea. What if Hinata and Neji's family get mad?**

**Hinata: I don't think they would mind. **

**Temari: Thanks, but no thanks.**

**Ino: I just bought these clothes and I don't want to ruin them.**

**Naruto: Don't tell me that Miss. Yamanaka is afraid of a little water!**

**Ino: I'm not!**

**Shikamaru: Come on, Ino, it will be fun. **

**Shikamaru uses his shadow possession jutsu on everyone still out of the water and jumps in the water. Of course, since their shadows were under his control, they also fell in. Naruto and Kiba were laughing hysterically.**

**Ino: Shikamaru Nara! You'll pay for this!**

**Shikamaru: Oh stop being a whiny girl and have some fun.**

**Shikamaru splashes Ino with some water. She giggles and splashes him back. Pretty soon all of them were splashing each other and having a great time. In the middle of the pool, Sasuke and Sakura were back-to-back splashing everyone surrounding them. Just then, in the middle of all the water chaos, Sasuke surprises Sakura with a confession and a proposal.**

**Sakura: Hey, Ino, are you thirsty? **

**Ino: No, I'm not. Why?**

**Sakura: Cause i have some water for you!**

**Sakura splashes Ino. Ino was about to splash Sakura when someone else splashes her from behind. Ino turns to face her attacker and begins a splash war with him, which was Shikamaru, her boyfriend.**

**Sasuke: Sakura, I need to tell you something.**

**Sakura: Can this wait? We are in the middle of a water war!**

**Sasuke: No, this can't wait! Its very important for me, and possibly you.**

**Sakura: Well, okay. What is it?**

**Sasuke: I know this isn't the best time for this but I just want you to know this.**

**Sakura: I'm listening. what do you want to tell me?**

**Sasuke: I love you.**

**When she heard those words, Sakura stopped what she was doing and turned to face Sasuke. She could feel tears forming in her eyes.**

**Sakura: Did you say that you...love...me?**

**Sasuke: Yes, that's exactly what I said. I realized that I love you too. I guess I always have, but I've been to stubborn or stupid for not acknowledging those feelings. I guess I was to proud to admit that I loved you too. As much as you love me.**

**Sakura smiled shyly and let the tears fall from her eyes and into the pool water. Sakura stares into Sasuke's dark, obsidian eyes trying to see if his words were true. She can see no lies in his eyes and hugs him tightly.**

**Sakura: Sasuke, you don't know what those words mean to me. How long I have wanted to hear those words coming from you. I love you too.**

**Sasuke smirks and then captures Sakura's lips in another kiss. After a while, their kiss ends and Sasuke removes his Uchiha family ring and does something unexpected.**

**Sasuke: Sakura Haruno, would you marry me?**

**Sasuke holds out his ring to her.**

**Sasuke: I know this is not a proper ring, but I will get you a proper one if you accept my proposal.**

**Sakura: Yes, Sasuke, I accept.**

**Sasuke smiles and places the ring on Sakura's hand and then gently kisses it. They were both unaware that since they had started talking the water wars had stopped. They didn't realize that their friends had heard every single word they had said. They kissed again and this time they had no interruptions, unless you call cheers and claps from your friends, interruptions. **

**Merry Christams to all and to all a good night!**

**Author's notes.**

**I guess you must be confused on a few points so I will try my best to explain. In this fanfiction, the characters are about 19 or 20 years old. Kakashi is about 34 years old. I wrote that it is Christmas, so why would they be in a pool you may be wondering. Its simple, it didn't snow and its sort of an indoor, outdoor type pool. This story is set 7 years in the future, and Sasuke returned to Konohagkure. He already killed both Orochimaru and Itachi, so he was forgiven for betraying the village because of this. This is my first posted fanfiction. I have written others but I have not and probably will not post them. No flames please. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Joyeux Noel et Bonne Annee. Feliz Navidad y Prospero Ano Nuevo. (I don't know how to put the marks on some words, and I forgot what they are called.) **


End file.
